


Inktober 28 - Maul veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inktober, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Pour prouver qu'il respecte le pacte de paix entre les Sith et les Jedi, Maul met au défit Obi-Wan de boire un verre en sa compagnie. Ce qui se transforme en plusieurs verres et les laisse incapables de marcher plus loin que l'hôtel le plus proche, où ils se retrouvent dans la même chambre avec un seul lit suite à leur allocution foireuse de mecs bourrés. Et ils n'ont pas envie de partager LEUR lit, d'abord.





	Inktober 28 - Maul veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Les Sith s'étaient révélés en tant que "simples" politiciens - même si Palpatine était Chancelier Suprême. Comme personne n'avait trouvé de crime à leur imputer et que la galaxie allait globalement mieux depuis qu'il était au pouvoir - et qu'il semblait être un si gentil papy gâteaux - le commun avait décidé que les légendes sur les Sith étaient exagérées. Du coup le conseil Jedi s'était vu forcé d'accepter un pacte de non-agression. Même s'ils surveillaient de près les agissements de l'homme.

Aussi quand Obi-Wan croisa la route de l'apprenti Sith, il dû réfréner son instinct de sortir son sabre laser. Avant de combattre l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour effacer le sourire narquois. Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand le Zabrack le mit au défi d'accepter un verre pour valider le pacte de paix.

Plusieurs verres plus tard, c'est deux apprentis passablement éméchés qui trouvèrent refuge dans l'hôtel le plus proche, incapables de marcher assez droit pour rentrer chez eux sans encombre. Ils durent s'embrouiller au moment de la réservation car ils se retrouvèrent avec **une** chambre avec **un** seul lit. Double mais un seul.

Ils se chamaillèrent puérilement sur le fait qu'ils voulaient le lit mais pas avec l'autre dedans, et cela dégénéra en lutte. À mains nues heureusement, mais leurs sauts à travers la pièce pour échapper à l'autre ou mieux lui sauter dessus occasionnèrent quelques dégâts au niveau des murs et des quelques meubles.

Finalement Maul réussit à coincer le Jedi sous son poids, l'étranglant pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Obi-Wan se débattit en tous sens pour se libérer, et ses mouvements désordonnés occasionnèrent une friction entre leurs bas-ventres, les faisant frissonner tous les deux sous l'éclat de plaisir résultant.

Maul se rappela soudain qu'il avait trouvé le Jedi sexy et relâcha sa prise pour déshabiller sa proie. Encore faible à cause du manque d'oxygène, Obi-Wan ne réussit pas à l'en empêcher. Et une fois que les mains du Zabrack entreprirent de caresser son corps, il oublia ses objections, gémissant son appréciation.

Le Sith s'attaqua à son début d'érection pour le maintenir à sa merci pendant qu'il le préparait. Une fois qu'il l'eut ouvert assez pour éviter de le déchirer, il le retourna sur le ventre et le pénétra d'un seul mouvement, même s'il prit son temps pour savourer l'écartement forcé des chair sous sa poussée.

Se sentant submergé, Obi-Wan tenta de le repousser. Il était trop gros, il ne pouvait certainement pas accueillir un engin pareil en lui ! Mais il n'avait guère de prise comme Maul le maintenait sous lui. Quand le Zabrack fut entièrement enfoncé, Obi-Wan haletait sous la sensation. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop mais s'il était empli jusqu'à la limite, il n'avait pour autant pas franchi celle-ci.

Maul le surprit en lui flattant doucement la peau, le rassurant et le complimentant sur son étroitesse, sa douceur. Les battements de cœur effrénés du Jedi se calmèrent peu à peu et il se mit à gémir doucement sous les caresses. Maul commença à se mouvoir lentement. c'était un sacré exercice de self-contrôle mais il voulait noyer le Jedi sous le plaisir, et pas seulement sous son sperme.

Il continua de cajoler l'humain jusqu'à ce que le corps de celui-ci se soit adapté. Il augmenta alors sa vitesse et sa force, et changea d'angle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé celui qui le faisait heurter la prostate du Jedi à chaque coup. Bientôt Obi-Wan ne fut plus qu'une masse tremblante de plaisir, suppliant pour plus. Ce que Maul s'assura de lui fournir jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Les Zabrack avaient une période de réfraction bien plus courte que les humains. Très vite Maul fut à nouveau d'attaque et bien décidé à repartir pour un round. Voire même plusieurs. Mais il ignorait si la stamina du Jedi serait partante - et l'homme d'accord. Et si il décidait qu'il en avait eu assez ? Profitant qu'Obi-Wan avait encore l'esprit embrumé par l'orgasme, Maul utilisa la Force pour lui instiller une compulsion :

 _\- Tu as encore envie de remettre le couvert._ (1)

Le Jedi se mit aussitôt à gémir son manque instillé, et se redressa maladroitement pour tenter d'embrasser Maul avant de plonger sur son érection pour l'engloutir. Le Sith fut agréablement surpris par l'efficacité de sa compulsion. Si le Jedi était aussi réceptif quand le plaisir lui brouillait le cerveau, Maul n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter. Appuyant ses paroles avec une dose de Force, il entreprit d'encourager et de guider son amant. Il allait s'assurer de transformer cet ex-exemple de détachement Jedi en pro de la fellation !

Ça le consolerait de ne pas pouvoir trucider les Jedi comme c'était prévu à l'origine avant que Sidious ne décide de changer de plan. Et à défaut de pouvoir embrocher ces soit-disant gardiens de la paix avec son sabre, Maul allait empaler sur sa verge l'exemplaire qu'il avait sous la main. Agrippant les cheveux roux, il arracha l'homme à sa tâche et le jeta sur le lit - autant s'en servir puisqu'ils en avaient un. Cette fois-ci il tint le Jedi face à lui alors qu'il le pénétrait vigoureusement - plus besoin de faire de manières, c'était le deuxième round. Maul comptait bien se repaître des expressions de l'humain.

Et jouer avec son corps puisqu'il l'avait sous les yeux, tiens. Etait-il sensible des tétons ? Quel bruit faisait-il quand il lui chatouillait le ventre, lui griffait légèrement la hanche, lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille ? Pompait sa verge plus pourpre que sa peau rose mais toujours plus pâle que le corps rouge de Maul... Et son cou si fin et si fragile qu'il pouvait presque entourer d'une seule main - pendant que l'autre lui maintenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête - et serrer pour lui brouiller encore plus l'esprit, lui faire sentir sa domination et qu'il avait sa vie entre ses mains - et tout le reste de sa personne.

Maul n'avait jamais trouvé le sexe aussi jouissif qu'à cet instant. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas mettre à bas l'Ordre Jedi, mais il avait descendu **ce** Jedi au bas de son piédestal, pour rejoindre le commun des mortels dans la fange et le sexe. Et il allait le prendre encore et encore, lui faisant oublier le code Jedi pour ne plus vénérer que la verge qui lui donnait tant de plaisir...

Quand le Zabrack fut finalement repu, l'esprit d'Obi-Wan était complètement fondu dans la Force. Qu'on puisse atteindre un tel niveau de communion avec l'univers via le plaisir était une sacrée découverte pour le Jedi sérieux. Maul lui tapota doucement la tête pour le remercier de ses services avant de se rouler en boule autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert que les Jedi pouvaient être de bons partenaires de lit - celui-ci en tout cas - il allait vérifier ce que ça donnait comme doudou.

PLUS QUE TROIS  
  
Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
